Unknown Title
by KizunaCho
Summary: I quiet girl; not having many friends, finds herself in the middle of a unwanted friendship. How will she cope with the sudden closeness of people her age? Will she give in? And who is the boy that keeps leading her on? Ash x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Go! Treecko!" A red light came out of the ball like figure from the sky. When it faded, a green monster appeared. Two big yellow eyes, a big rounded tail. Shoulders slouched, arms crossed. This look clearly told you 'I'm better than YOU'

"Pound!" The green figure ran as fast as it could, and hit its target. A Rock.

"Again!" Doing the same, it began pounding its tail against the mini boulder. "Come on Treecko! Try harder!" Grunting slightly it bashed its tail against the rock, leaving a small crack. The creature fell down exhausted.

"Hey." Looking up, the green animal like thing saw his partner. She smiled; "You did well" Smirking inwardly the now known 'Treecko' stood up and walked towards the girl.

"Okay guys come out for some grub!" the girl threw four more balls into the air. Each of them containing different 'Pokémon' they happily skipped over to their master and sat down eating the food that was given to them.  
__

_This world is made out of two different species. Human and Pokémon. The two live in harmony together. Helping each other. Some humans may 'catch' Pokémon to create a closer bond. They will work together in battling other people who has Pokémon as well. 'Trainers'. You are only allowed six poke-_

"Feh. What a load of garbage." Rin stood up and dusted off her clothes. "Oi, Treecko. Come over 'ere" The green lizard stopped eating and walked towards his trainer.

"Tell the others to get ready to move. We have to get to the next city for the contest." She paused, "Kay?" Treecko nodded his head understanding what his master had told him to do. He walked to the other Pokémon and told them what they had to do. Once they finished eating they helped packing up.

"Okay guys, whose turn is it to stay out of their ball?" Treecko stepped forward and pointed his thumb towards his chest. Rin nodded and put the rest back in their balls. "Well let's get going Treecko, we need to win another contest!"

---------

"Ash! Where exactly are we going?" complained a brown headed girl, arms drooping by her sides.

"Rustboro City! So I can get my gym badge!" Ash said with to much enthusiasm. His Pikachu smiled in agreement. "Are we there yet? May is starting to talk to herself again." Max complained poking his older sister in the side.

"Maybe we should make camp for the night... it's getting pretty dark..." Brock said while looking up at the sky. Ash and Max nodded in agreement, while May tiredly sat near a tree.

-------------

"Its getting pretty dark, think should stop for today?" Rin asked her Pokémon. Treecko gave her a glance that said 'sure' and watched her unpack. When she was done, she called out all of her Pokémon to eat dinner.

"So who should I use for the Pokémon contest tomorrow?" Rin asked her Pokémon who gobbled up all their food.  
__

_No answer.... nice..._ Rin scratched her head awkwardly.

"Okay, ummm any of you want to be in the Pokémon contest?" Her Pokémon looked up at her,

"Ah... raise your hand if you want to compete...or tail... or.... whatever..." Wynaut chirped in agreement, meaning that he wanted to participate.

"Okay then...I guess Way over there is the one..." Rin stood up stretching her arms. "Come on lets do some last minute practising, 'kay?" Wynaut jumped up and followed her. "Okay let's do this!"

-----------

"Ahh~~ that was great Brock! I'm always up for you famous soup!!" Ash said, smiling contently while rubbing his now bloated stomach.

"Me too! At least its one this to get May to shut up." Max said happily, ignoring his sisters glares. "Hey, ill be back okay. I'm just going for a short walk." May say getting up.

"Okay! Don't be too late!" Ash called out.  
__

_Boy it's gotten all cold all of a sudden..._ May hugged her arms tightly. "Hey... what's that noise?"

_"Go!"__  
_

--------------

"Double Team!" Wynaut made multiple copies of himself smiling.

"Now Psybeam, then copycat, then use safeguard to jump in." Colourful lights came out of Wynaut mouths then they were coated with a shiny substance. All of them jumped in.

"Good! Now finish it off with Charm!" Once Wynaut landed the clones slowly disappeared. And the original Wynaut was standing unharmed, and cute.

"Well, I guess that's enough of now... let's go to sleep. Ne?" Wynaut happily agreed jumping into Rin's open arms and they both walked back to camp.

---------------

_Sago....that was so pretty..._ May thought as she stood behind a tall tree peeking over to see the girl and her Pokémon leave.

"I wonder who she was..." Shrugging it off quickly, she slowly made her way back to camp to get a good nights rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin rubbed her sleepy eyes while walking through the woods. Treecko walked besides her arms carefully tucked behind his head. "Nah, Treecko" Rin looked up at the sky staring at the clouds passing by, "Go run ahead to see if we're almost there, if were close don't bother coming back, wait for me there." Rin glanced at Treecko.

Treecko gave a shot and then ran past her. Rin sighed, _Man, what a boring day...__  
_

* * *

"Wahh! Were finally here!" Ash stared at the town. _This is where I finally get me badge-_

"Look!" Ash turned his head to see what May was pointing at. She was pointing at Rin's Treecko sitting on top of an old log that was sticking out of the ground.

"HAH!" Ash ran up to the Treecko and pointed at it" Treecko glanced at Ash, then giving a short but cold glare. "Eh?" Ash recoiled at the coldness of the Pokémon's eyes.

_This Pokémon is pure evil! I can just since its evil aura around it!_

Treecko snorted and stood up walking forward towards Ash.

"EH!" Ash stared at the Treecko, getting closer by every step.

"Treecko."

"Ah?" turning his head he saw Rin walking with closed eyes.

_It's her!_

Treecko walked besides her and followed her into the town.

"Hey! Wait!" Ash desperately called, stretching his arm out to try and get a hold of her.

Success! He managed to get a hold of her jacket sleeve. Like a reflex Treecko jumped between Rin and Ash breaking the grip that he had.

"..."

Rin turned her head, giving his the evil eye. Treecko did the same.

Sweat started to come out of Ash as if it was a water fountain. Rin scoffed and continued walking.

Totally ignoring the looks she was given from his other friends. Slowly calming down Ash shouted at Rin, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!"

* * *

_Ehh... I guess I'm near, Treecko hasn't come back..._ Rin quickened her pace, and in no time she was at the entrance of Rustboro City.

She saw Treecko slowly jump off the log he was sitting down at. She also noticed four people there.

_I think those were the people from the Centre..._ She glanced at the one wearing a red cap.

_Whatever._

Opening her mouth she called out to her Pokémon.

"Treecko."

The boy in the cap turned around to face her. A shocked look came to his face. Ignoring him she continued into the town, Treecko walking besides her.

"Hey! Wait!" the boy in the cap called out to her. He grabbed the arm of the jacket she was wearing.

_Eh?_

Treecko quickly jumped between the two, breaking the grip that he had on her.

_Idiot..._ Rin turned her head to look over her shoulder. And gave him the coldest glare she has given anyone.

Treecko did the same. Scoffing Rin continued walking. _Stupid idiot, does he seriously think that someone can touch me and not-_ Rin was cut off from her thoughts when she heard him blurt out something from his mouth.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Pokémon battle eh?_ Rin smirked; her shoulders started to shake. "Sure I accept." she turned around sharply to see the four staring at her.

"Eh?" Ash blinked at her, "Aright!" he jumped up into the air.

"Two on two battle then; we get to use two Pokémon each." Rin held out two poke balls in her hands.

"Fine." Ash nodded, he took out one poke ball; he looked towards Pikachu. "You ready buddy?" Pikachu nodded, "Let's go! Taillow!"

Taillow cawed and stretched out his wings, Pikachu jumped next to him.

"Flying and electricity type huh?" Rin mumbled softly, she tossed her poke balls into the air revieling Wynaut and Azurill.

"Awww! Look how cute they are!" my clasped her hands in front of her, eyes sparkling. "I want them now!" Max sighed shaking his head at his sister.

"I will be the judge for this battle." Brock stated as he walked in between them. "Wynaut and Azurill VS Taillow and Pikachu." He paused. "Begin!"

"Pikachu thunder bolt on Azurill! Taillow use peck on Wynaut!" Ash shouted, his Pokémon did as they were told.

Rin stood on the other side with her arms crossed, "Defensive Manoeuvre 5" she stated calmly. Wynaut quickly stood in front of Azurill a shiny coat came upon him, he gladly received Pikachu's thunder bolt; safe guard kept him un harmed. Azurill slammed his tail against the ground, causing big chucks of dirt and rocks to fly up into the air. Instead of pecking Wynaut Taillow hit a rock instead.

"What! But how?" Ash watched his Pokémon retreat back to his side.

"Whoa! Did you see that! What teamwork!" Max pushed his glasses up and stared at the battle. May stood still, her eyes wide. _Her Pokémon are so strong!_

"Let's go again! Pikachu Quick attack! Taillow Steel wing!"

"Wynaut, Azurill double team and agility."

Rin's Pokémon soon multiplied, Taillow stopped his attack in mid air confused, Pikachu was in the middle looking for the real Pokémon.

"Argh!" Ash grabbed his head in irritation. _How am I supposed to know which is the real one!_

"Psybeam and Water Gun."

Wynaut and Azurill launched their attacks, Psybeam hitting Pikachu and Water Gun hitting Taillow in the air. Taillow slowly fell to the ground next to Pikachu.

There was a short pause.

"Winner is Wynaut and Azurill!"

Ash sighed, he held out Taillow's poke ball and returned him. "Great job Taillow!" he walked over to Pikachu picking his buddy up. "You were great Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled.

Rin retrieved her Pokémon giving them quiet 'thank you' Treecko looked up at her, Rin smirked a bit and dug into her pant pocket. "Give them this Treecko." Treecko took the small bag and walked over to Ash.

"Treecko? What are you doing here?" Ash looked at Treecko questionably. Treecko stuck out his hand. "Huh? for me?" dumbly Ash took the small item from Treecko and stared at it. "What is it exactly?"

"Medicine."

"Huh?" Ash looked up to see Rin and Treecko standing a little always from them. "Medicine?"

"For your Pokémon, it works pretty well." Rin turned her back and started walking towards Rustboro City,

"Ah?" Ash watched Rin walk away from them and walk towards Rustboro City. "Eh?"

May poked Ash in the shoulder. "Ash? You okay?"

"..."

"Maybe he's gone into a weird coma" Max said.

Brock looked at his friend, "No I don't think that's it." He gave them a wide smile, "It seems like we have made a new friend!" he laughed, patting Ash on the back.

Ash opened his hand to reveal the medicine Rin gave to him. He smiled slightly, _that was one heck of a battle..._


	4. Chapter 4

Rin walked away for the group, stuffing her hands in her pocket. She glanced from her side to see trees surrounding her. _We're almost there... and when we do get there I'm going to get me gym badge._

In the horizon Rin saw a town starting to form. Grinning she glanced down at her Treecko, "Let's go!" both of them started running off to Rustboro City.

* * *

"Were finally here!" Ash yelled, he waved his arms around him up and down. "Finally! Were here! Yahoo!" he started to run around looking at random shops.

May and Max sighed, "We don't know him right now..." Brock gave them a forced smile.

"We should go to the Pokémon centre to heal your Taillow up Ash." Brock suggested. Ash looked over his shoulder, "Okay."

When they entered the Pokémon centre they saw two familiar faces. May whispered to her younger brother, "Hey isn't that Rin and her Treecko?" Max nodded watching the girl as well.

"Hey Rin!" Ash walked up to her and gave her a smile.

Rin glanced from her book that she was reading to see who had called her. _Oh it's him... what's his name... Mash or something...?_ She nodded towards him, as if saying 'hello'

"So why are you here?"

_A stupid question asked... might as well give him a stupid answer..._ "Heal my Pokémon."

"Ah.. I see," he scratched the back of his head embarrassed, "Hey are you going to battle the gym leader?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! Me too!" he smiled once again.

May and the others walked up next to Ash. "Hey Rin." Brock greeted kindly, May and Max gave her a smile.

_How do these people know my name? Wait... never mind_... "Hey."

"Miss, you Pokémon are healed!" Nurse Joy handed Rin's Pokémon to her. "Thank you." Standing up she walked over to the telephone booth thingy.

(It's the thing like a T.V and you can transport Pokémon.)

Ash watched her curiously, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting more Pokémon. "She didn't have to turn around to answer him, she pressed buttons quickly and a poke ball appeared in the slot.

Still curious Ash walked up next to her, "What Pokémon is that?"

Rin turned around holding her poke ball in her right hand, "You'll find out later" she brushed passed him and the others and exited the centre.

Max blinked, "How exactly did we make friends with her?"

* * *

Rin strolled around the town, she stopped in a few stores to buy some medicine and food former Pokémon. While she was walking, her eyes stumbled upon something that interested her. _Pokémon School? _She shrugged and opened the door to reveal small kids sitting down listening to their teacher.

The teacher smiled at the kids and told them that school was over for today. The children cheered and ran out the door, talking about what kind of Pokémon they wanted when they were older.

Rin walked around, looking at the maps, poke balls, and food for Pokémon.

"Hello there!" a cheery voice said.

Startled Rin took a sharp turn to come face to face with the teacher.

"Hey! Are you here to learn about Pokémon? Or just browsing around?"

"A little of both." Rin smiled slightly at the teacher.

"Well that's good!" The teacher walked to her desk and arranged some papers, "You can call me Roxanne by the way."

Rin nodded, "Nice to meet you Roxanne." she quickly scanned over her, taking a mental note to remember her.

Roxanne smiled, "Well I have to get going!" she headed towards the door, "See ya later I guess!"

"See ya..." Rin watched the door slowly close. _I guess I'll go battle the gym leader now._ She too exited the school and walked towards the gym. When she went through the doors she found an empty arena.

_Nobody here? _"Hello?" _Psh, I know you're here, so you better come out._

"Ah! Sorry! I was doing something." a soft voice said, Rin saw someone running towards her. "Sorry! I was in the school teaching some kids- Hey it's you!" Roxanne smiled at Rin. "So I guess you want to battle eh?"

_No Duh..._ "Yes if that's okay for you..."

"No problem! Let's begin!"

"Sheesh Ash!" May glared playfully at Ash, "How long does it take you to pick out an ice cream flavour?"

The foursome walked along the sidewalk towards the gym. "Sorry! They just looked so good! I couldn't help myself!"

"Well, all that time you wasted cost us a bit, someone might be battling the gym leader now. Brock opened the door to the gym, in fact he was right, and a battle was already going on.

"Aww man! Now I have to wait!" Ash slumped his shoulders, Pikachu patted his head softly.

"Tackle!"

"Huh?" Ash looked at the person who was battling, "Hey it's Rin!"

"Really?" Max ran to the side of the arena door. It is!"

"Azurill Tackle!"

"Nosepass dodge it!"

"Azurill use splash then Offensive Manoeuvre 16!"

Azurill splashed Nosepass with water then jumped into the air; he then used Water pulse to shock and slowdown Nosepass then used Water gun and bubble at the same time. Nosepass lay on the arena injured.

"Try to get up Nosepass!" Roxanne yelled.

Too late Azurill came down from the air and slammed Nosepass with his tail.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, winner is Rin and Azurill!"

Roxanne smiled and returned her Pokémon, "Good job Nosepass."

Azurill squealed with happiness and turned to his trainer. Rin smiled, "You did awesome Azurill." Squeaking with joy Azurill jumped on Rin.

"Congrats!"

Rin turned her head towards Roxanne, "Here's the Stone badge! You earned it!" She happily handed over to Rin.

"Thank you." Rin nodded to her and grinned.

Ash ran down the stairs and next to Rin, "Rin that was an awesome battle!" he started to ramble on about how strong her Azurill was. Brock and the others smiled at Ash. Rin twitched in anger of how loud Ash as being, but listened to what he was saying; a genuine smile came upon her face. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be around people once in a while. Treecko glanced up to his trainer; he studied her face as she smiled. Smirking he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I can't wait to get my Stone Badge!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rin sat in down at a nearby cafe drinking her hot green tea, she watched her Pokémon eat out of their bowls viciously. Wynaut was playing with his food, taking some of Azurill's, Azurill was trying to get back his food from Wynaut, Mawile ate his food calmly, and Treecko sat in front of him eating his food quietly.

_Man... What a dull day... I thought it would take at least half a day to defeat the gym leader, but like always, it's all too easy..._ Rin took another sip from her cup then closed her eyes. _I wonder what Ash is doing... _Her eyes snapped back open, why was she thinking about those people, especially that idiot.

"Hah..." she finished off her last bit of tea and waited for her Pokémon to finish eating; she took the poke ball from her belt and stared at it. _Dont worry old pal, you'll be able to come out soon... But not just yet..._

* * *

Treecko watched his trainer look at the poke ball she held, he glared at the ball; something the he wasn't going to like was going to happen.

"We did it Pikachu!" Ash starting to spin around in circles with his Pokémon, he had just won against Roxanne.

"Congrats Ash!" Roxanne handed Ash the Stone Badge, "You really earned it! It was a great battle!"

"Yes! Thanks Roxanne!" Ashe held his first badge, "I got my Stone Badge!"

May, Max and Brock ran up to him to congratulate him, "Let's go celebrate!"

"I know we can go to the Pokémon cafe that I saw a while back when we were walking here!" May suggested, "Great! Idea sis!"  
They said their good buys to Roxanne and headed to the Pokémon cafe. On the balcony they saw in and her Pokémon eating.

"Hey its Rin again!" Ash yelled, pointing up at her figure.

* * *

Rin tore her eyes away from her poke ball to see who yelled out her name, when she directed her eyes down she saw Ash and the others waving at her, but they disappeared under the balcony. _Weird...__  
_  
"Rin!" Ash ran to her table excitedly, "Look! I got the Stone Badge too! See!" Ash shoved his badge case in front of Rin's face showing her his new badge.

"That great..." Rin mumbled, Ash pulled away his badge case and sat down besides her giving her a big smile, May and the others sat in the empty chairs near her. _Why are they sitting here? Did I say they can? =_=U__  
_  
"Did you eat already Rin?"Ash asked, while scanning through the menu. She nodded and silently hoped her Pokémon would finish eating. May, Ash and Brock called out their Pokémon to eat as well.

Their meal was loud and talkative, most of the time Ash was asking questions to Rin, all he got for an answer was a nod or a small no. One they were done eating the all stood up and walked out of the restaurant, paying for their food.

Rin returned all her Pokémon except Treecko, and started walking off to find a nearby hotel.

"Hey Riiiin!"

Sighing Rin stopped walking and turned around, "What?" she spat rudely.

Ash ignored her rude answer and smiled, "You wanna travel with us? It would be fun! And you don't have to travel by yourself anymore!" Ash looked at Rin's face, expecting a change.

"No thanks..." She turned away from him and continued to walk.

"Okay!" Ash grinned, "Meet us at the Pokémon centre tomorrow morning and we can leave together!" he ran off towards his friends and waved to Rin.

"I said no-"

"See yah!"

_I said no.._._What the hell is wrong with the guy...?_ She glanced towards Treecko who gave her a nod; she smirked and walked to the nearest hotel.

* * *

Hey guys IM ALIIIVE... sorta...

Here's a super short chapter... dunno if anyone is still reading this but meh~

This chapter is for Kiki on The Momo Tree, so got me to post up~

To be honest I have around 3 more chapters after this, but I want to change my style of writing; haha, its been a while since i first started this story!

Well anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this super short chapter!

Ill try to get the next one up soon? (no promises)

See yah!

-KizunaCho


End file.
